


Les étoiles brillent pour toi

by valtersun



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Depression, Drugs, Eventual Smut, Falling In Love, First Kiss, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Français | French, Grief/Mourning, Heavy Angst, M/M, Mutual Pinning, Passionate, Romance, Sad Ending, Sad Isak, School, Sexual Tension, Shy Isak, Slow Burn, Slow and Sweet, Soft Even, Soft Isak, Strangers to Lovers, Suicidal Thoughts, Weed
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-23
Updated: 2017-07-23
Packaged: 2018-12-06 01:52:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11590539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/valtersun/pseuds/valtersun
Summary: A (french) fiction where Isak and Even meet on a rooftop.What if Isak save Even but Even couldn't save Isak right back?What if it was too late and Isak was already broken, too damaged?Que se passerait-il, si Isak et Even se croiserait sur le toit d'un immeuble, toutes les deux sur le point de commettre l'irréparable. Une fiction ou Isak ne croit pas aux univers parallèles mais au destin.





	1. destin à deux balles

**Author's Note:**

> J'espère que cette histoire va vous plaire, alors oui cette fiction est en français parce que je lis beaucoup de fiction evak en anglais mais je préfère lire l'anglais que l'écrire, donc voilà âme sensibles s'abstenir parce que l'histoire est très triste.  
> N'hésitez pas à donner votre avis en commentaire!

Prologue

Deux garçons, complètements différents, un même immeuble, deux âmes brisées qui se rencontrent au mauvais moment. Deux âmes sœurs menées par le destin et l'espoir, comme si tout était écrit.

~

Le destin est une succession inévitable d'événements à laquelle personne ne peut échapper.  
Isak a toujours cru au destin, il est également ce genre de personnes superstitieuse qui ne passent pas sous les échelles ou encore à côté d'un chat noir. Pour lui tout est écrit, il ne croit pas au hasard, il croit que chaque choses qui surviennent dans sa vie, bonnes ou mauvaises, arrivent pour une raison, il pense que le destin est imprévisible pour l'homme, on ne sait pas ce qu'il peut nous arriver, et le destin c'est plutôt fabuleux, il nous donne de l'espoir, nous fait croire que même lorsque on est ensevelit par le malheur quelque chose de positive arrivera dans le futur, il nous tient en haleine comme un film d'action. Le destin nous rassure, nous conforte dans l'idée que notre destinée est toute tracée comme une histoire qui se déroule, un script préconçu.  
Désormais Isak ne croit plus au destin, depuis hier, il ne veut plus espérer, il ne veut plus attendre que de bonnes choses arriveront, il ne veut plus se conforter dans cet espoir qui l'a bercé durant toute sa jeunesse. Quand il se faisait tabasser au lycée dans les toilettes, il se consolait en se disant que de choses meilleures arriveront plus tard, que tout cela était écrit, qu'après un événement négatif quelque chose de positif surviendrait par la suite, c'est un mal pour un bien, il se disait que la balance de la vie, lui donnera un peu de chance plus tard, et il pensait que si il avait sa dose de malheur tout ira mieux dans le futur. Puis quand il décidait de laisser ses histoires de destin et de balance de coté, il se disait que ce n'était que des coups, qui deviendraient des bleus, qui disparaîtront au fur et à mesure du temps. Mais depuis le 11 mai, Isak, a arrêté de faire confiance au destin depuis qu'il a trouvé le corps défunt de sa mère, allongé sur le canapé du salon. Il n'y croit plus, car sa mère, elle aimait voir l'espoir d'une autre manière, elle aimait l'espoir quand il était plus amusant, plus dangereux, parce qu'elle préfère l'héroïne, la cocaïne plutôt que le destin à deux balles.

 

_______________________


	2. signe de détresse

Mardi 11 mai 2016.  
Dans les quartiers mal fréquentés de Chicago, Isak rentre chez lui, vacillant en se tenant les côtes. Il cracha le sang amer présent encore dans sa bouche et avança dans les rue de Chicago, il rentre amoché mais il en avait l'habitude, il s'en fichait totalement il ne se plaignait plus, il avait déjà essayer de se défendre mais il ne pouvait rien faire contre des brutes comme eux il n'avait que la peau sur les os et pas un muscle. Il passa près de l'immeuble aux brique rouge et regarda en haut, d'après une veille histoire il y aurait déjà eu un suicide en haut de cet amas de brique, Isak n'avait jamais songé au suicide, l'idée lui a peut-être effleuré l'esprit quelque fois mais il ne pouvait pas laisser sa mère et sa soeur seule, puis il devait aider sa mère à rester clean. Sa mère avait replongé deux fois, son dealer réussissait toujours à trouver un moyen de la coincer dans une rue pour lui refiler deux trois trucs. Isak tourna à gauche et croisa Serge, un SDF à qui il parlait quelques fois et offrait quelques pièces régulièrement, pour se donner bonne conscience. Il ôta sa main de ses côtes et donna une pièce qui traînait dans son jean déchiré, Serge lui fit un sourire laissant apparaître ses dents jaune et lui dis avec sa voix rauque:  
«-Merci mon petit, t'es bien amoché dis donc qu'est ce qui t'ai arrivé?  
-Juste des cons au lycée, Isak baissa les yeux.  
-Ah faut pas t'en faire mon petit, la roue tourne.»  
Isak s'en alla, souriant légèrement face à ce proverbe qu'il aimait particulièrement, enfin arriver au petit appartement il monta les escaliers doucement et ouvrit la porte. Il ne se doutait pas que sa vie sera chamboulée et prendra un tout autre tournant dans quelques minutes. Il entra, fit place dans l'entrée, déposa ses affaires et s'avança ensuite vers le salon. Lorsque ses yeux se posèrent sur le corps de sa mère, son cœur s'arrêta, le sol commença soudainement à tourner, et il sentit comme un lourd poids dans son buste, il passa une main sur son visage en se frottant les yeux espérant vivre un cauchemar éveillé. Isak s'approcha hésitant, tremblant en redoutant chacune des secondes qui passaient. Il posa ses mains tremblante sur les fins poignets de sa mère, en essayant de trouver son pouls mais rien, il le chercha pendant plusieurs minute en essayant de se convaincre qu'elle dormait simplement, il prit alors sa main glacée et la serra fort, il regarda sa mère défunte allongée sur le vieux canapé en cuir rouge, ses beaux cheveux blond foncé lui tombaient sur les épaules, une boule se forma dans la gorge du garçon, il tourna le regard et vit sur la table basse tout son matériel, ses aiguilles, une cuillère et beaucoup de poudre blanche puis par terre gisait des bouteilles d'alcool vide. Il ne réalisa pas, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle les avait abandonnés, il posa sa tête sur le ventre de sa mère, son cerveau se mit à bouillir et ses oreilles à bourdonner. Devait-il appeler les pompiers? Que diraient-ils s'ils voyaient la drogue? L'enverraient-il lui en prison? Ou alors les services sociaux viendrait séparer sa soeur et lui? Puis sa sœur aura la majorité dans un mois seulement comment allaient-ils payer les factures? Et comment allait-il lui s'en sortir? Comment allait-il vivre sans sa mère? Isak se leva, puis ses larmes se mirent à lui chatouiller les joues, un flot de larmes descendirent sur ces joues. Il tourna alors en rond, faisant les cents pas, il sentait qu'il allait perdre la tête, il se mit alors à culpabiliser car il n'avait pas était assez présent pour sa mère, c'était lui qui devait la maintenir clean. Son cœur battait tellement vite qu'il n'arrivait plus à respirer. Un amas de questions jaillirent dans son esprit, comme des petites flèches, son cœur était serré tellement fort comme si quelqu'un le tenait. À bout de nerfs il fut pris d'une pulsion, il arrêta de tourner en rond, il voulait arrêter la douleur qu'il ressentait, cette pression dans son buste et ce pincement insupportable autour de son cœur, il voulait arrêter de ressentir ces choses. Et d'un geste violent, il renversa le bureau entier qui se tenait devant lui, faisant tomber chaque objets violemment sur le sol. Puis il prit un vase posé sur la cheminée et dans un élan de rage et de tristesse il le lança vers la cuisine, les bout de verres s'éclatèrent contre le sol et s'éparpillèrent sur toute la surface de la cuisine, Isak songea rapidement que le vase brisé, les bouts de verres jonchant sur le sol, représentés telllement et tristement son cœur meurtri. Il se mit à crier, le jeune homme se mit à hurler de douleur, tellement fort qu'il eu l'impression de faire raisonner la terre entière, le monde entier pourtant son monde à lui venait de s'écrouler et non de juste raisonner. Il se mit à hurler comme un signe de détresse, comme un appel à l'aide à lui même ou bien à ce fils de pute de destin. Son cri strident se finit en sanglots, et sa gorge lui brûla. Son cœur lui faisait horriblement mal, et devant lui il ne voyait maintenant qu'un mur, et sans réfléchir, il envoya son poing dans celui-ci, ses yeux remplis de larmes il regarda sa main ensanglantée et le trou dans le mur, le léger creux qu'il avait formé, son cœur était mille fois plus creusé que ce trou, pensa-t-il, réalisant que jamais il n'arriverait à faire un trou dans le mur aussi abyssal que le trou présent dans son cœur. Il s'écroula contre le sol, et se posa contre ce même mur puis rapprocha ses genoux jusqu'à ses lèvres tremblantes sous les sanglots. Il regarda sa mère allongée sur le canapé, quand soudain le porte de l'appartement s'ouvrit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> J'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre n'hésitez pas à mettre un kudos et donner votre avis!  
> (Si quelqu'un est fort en orthographe et correction de fiction j'aurais bien besoin d'un correcteur rapide)


	3. lâche prise

Quand soudain la porte de l'appartement s'ouvrit. La sœur d'Isak apparut dans l'entrée et réalisa puis compris très vite, bien plus vite qu'Isak. Elle resta debout sans bouger, sa main recouvrait sa bouche, paralysée par l'effroi de la situation, faisant tomber les sachets de courses contre le sol dans un bruit sourd, le regard posé sur sa mère. Elle devait prendre la situation en main, elle ne pouvait pas craquer devant Isak. Léa à toujours été une fille forte et responsable qui fait passer sa famille avant tout. Elle savait que sa mère allait déraper un jour ou l'autre, mais même si elle le savait elle ne s'y attendait pas, elle ne voulais pas y croire. Isak et elle l'on tellement aidé à rester clean mais cette fois c'était la rechute de trop. Léa encore debout au milieu du salon ne bougea pas. Sa mère à toujours su être raisonnable, elle prenait la dose qui lui fallait pour planer et échapper à la réalité puis elle s'arrêtait, mais au vu de ce qui était présent sur la table, de l'alcool et beaucoup de poudre, Léa réalisa que sa mère avait complètement dérapé, elle songea que le manque à tellement du être important que son corps n'a pas pu encaisser une nouvelle dose aussi forte d'un seule coup. Les forts sanglots d'Isak la sortirent de ses pensées, elle s'approcha en courant de son frère.  
-Isak écoute moi, sa voix tremblait.  
Léa se posa en face de lui et prit le visage de son frère entre ses mains en essuyant ses larmes doucement. Il la regardait ses yeux vert étaient envahis de peine et son regard était éteint. Léa sentit son coeur se fendre dans sa poitrine.  
-Isak, une boule ce forma dans sa gorge. On va s'en sortir petit frère d'accord? "Ne pleure pas Léa", pensa-t-elle fort.  
-Comment? Bordel Léa t'es pas encore majeure comment on fait si les services sociaux débarquent? On va être envoyés en famille d'accueil c'est ça? Puis y vont nous séparer pas vrai? Comment on va payer les factures? On a pas de famille, personne, on est dans la merde Léa.  
L'aînée se mit à réfléchir, elle se posa en tailleur et lâcha le visage d'Isak, Isak se mit lui aussi en tailleur et colla ses genoux à ceux de sa sœur.  
-Jvais me trouver un boulot, puis on peut s'en sortir jsuis sûre que maman à des économies quelques part d'accord? Pour les factures et tout les papiers jme débrouillerais t'en fais pas. Personne ne nous séparera, tu m'entends?   
Isak hocha de la tête et prit sa sœur dans ses bras.  
-Léa y faut appeler les pompiers?  
-Oui, je m'occupe de tout, va dans ta chambre  
Isak hocha la tête et se leva.  
Léa s'avança vers le bar de la cuisine pour prendre le téléphone fixe, dos à Isak, elle ignora les bouts de verre jonchant le sol, retenant avec ténacité ses larmes.  
Isak partit en directement de la porte de sa chambre et interpella sa sœur.  
-Léa?  
Elle se retourna, le téléphone en main. -Oui?  
-T'as le droit de pleurer tu sait, lâche prise.  
Isak ne la laissa pas répondre et il rentra dans sa chambre sans savoir qu'elle éclata en sanglot à la minute où il claquât la porte derrière lui. Il s’allongea dans son lit et regarda le plafond, celui-ci était parsemé de petites étoiles qui s'illuminaient dans le noir, et Isak éclata en sanglot de nouveau se rappelant que c'est sa mère qui les avait disposé ainsi car lorsqu'il était petit il avait peur du noir. Fatigué de pleurer, il s'endormit. 

Celui faisait trois ou quatre jours qu'Isak n'était pas sorti de chez lui, peut-être même une semaine, il tournait en rond entre sanglot et chagrin, il n'était pas allé en cours bien sûr à quoi bon, plus rien n'avait d'importance pour lui, il jonglait entre nuit blanches et crises d'angoisse donc il décida un soir d'aller prendre l'air. 

Le vents s'écrasait contre son visage meurtri par les larmes, après quelques secondes plongé dans le vrai monde il se mit à se poser des milliers de questions faisant revenir ses larmes qui lui chatouillèrent le bord des yeux et resserrant le pincement de son cœur. Dans sa chambre la douleur était moins forte, dehors tout semblait prendre d'autre proportions, tout semblait plus réel, plus intense. Il sentit tout son corps vibrer de douleur, son cœur se serra dans sa poitrine et ses oreilles commencèrent à bourdonner. Il se mit alors à trottiner, le vent sur son visage empêchait ses larmes de couler, mais son cœur lui faisait encore mal, alors il se mit à accélérer, à courir très vite, ses mains dansaient autour de son corps, et ces jambes fusaient. Sa respiration augmenta et agréablement il commença à sentir un point de côté lui faisant oublier légèrement la douleur dans son cœur et la pression dans sa poitrine donc il se concentra sur la douleur de son point de côté. Il se mit à ralentir et passa près de Serge, Isak ne dégaina aucune pièce pour lui, car il ne croit plus au destin à partir de maintenant, il venait de le réaliser ou plutôt l'avait décidé, à quoi bon croire au destin quand chaque jour de sa vie est aussi merdique que le précédent? Perdre sa mère est la pire chose qu'il ne lui soit jamais arrivée et le destin ne pourra jamais réparer ça car personne et rien ne pourra remplacer sa mère.   
À quoi bon essayer de faire des bonnes choses si rien de bon n'arrive dans sa vie?  
Isak se remit à courir très vite comme s'il essayait de laisser son cœur et sa peine derrière lui et sur un coup de tête il décida de monter dans l'immeuble rouge.


	4. pensées en vrac

Il décidai de monter dans l'immeuble rouge puis passa derrière l'immeuble prenant les escaliers de secours et rejoignant le toit de l'immeuble. Arrivée au sommet du building, les yeux brouillés de larmes, les pensées en vrac, il se mit à avancer vers le bord, comme si sont corps fut guidé, comme attiré par ce grand vide. Ses pieds avançaient au ralenti, son regard était posé devant lui, sa vision était trouble, ces oreilles bourdonnaient et sa respiration devenait saccadée, signe d'une récente course. Plus ses jambes se rapprochaient du bord, plus il ce mit à réaliser. Allait-t-il sauter? Mettre fin à ces jours pour rejoindre sa mère là-haut? Son pied gauche se posa sur le rebord et après une seconde d'hésitation il y mît l'autre. Son corps entier tremblait. Son regard encore posé sur la façade en face de lui, il descendit vers le sol et ça tête commença à tourner. Ce vide sous ses pieds était effrayant, tellement effrayant qu'il en devenait attirant. Isak savait qu'il était capable de le faire mais le voulait-il au fond ? Son cœur recommença à lui faire mal, il voulais certes arrêter de ressentir ça, toute ces émotions, cette douleur. S'il sautait, sa sœur se serait retrouvée toute seule mais au moins il ne sera plus un fardeau pour elle, sans lui elle aurait sûrement assez d'argent pour partir loin et refaire ça vie. Isak n'arrivais pas à se voir un avenir, un futur ici dans cette ville, bloqué dans sa peine, enseveli par la tristesse. Puis à quoi bon vivre dans ce monde de merde quand on a personne dans notre vie quand rien ne nous anime, quand on se lève le matin rien ne nous motive, être tellement vide, sans émotions à part la tristesse. Ça le ronge, il sent cette peine le ronger de l'intérieur comme si elle bouffait tous ses rêves et ses espoir, comme une bestiole avait envahi son cœur meurtri, et que cette bête resserrait de plus en plus son cœur pour extraire chaque once de bonheur ou de joie, il la sentait jouer avec ses émotions, son cœur et son cerveau. Il savait qu'il n'arriverait pas à survivre à un deuil, c'était trop dur pour lui il savait que s'il sautait ça serait totalement lâche de sa part car il n'affronterait pas sa peine et laisserait sa sœur toute seule mais il sentait qu'il n'avait pas le choix. Lui qui a toujours été cette boule de bonheur, de joie, d'espoir, lui qui a toujours eu une forte personnalité, un charme à en couper le souffle, des répliques tranchantes et un humour sarcastique, Isak était le genre de garçon avec qui on ne s'ennuyait pas, le genre de garçon qu'on oublie pas. Il avait tout perdu quand sa mère, sa sœur et lui ont déménagé dans le sud de Chicago l'obligeant à changer de lycée et perdre donc tout ses amis. Il n'était pas populaire ou le bad boy du lycée il avait simplement une bande de pote sur qui il pouvait compter mais les relations à distance en amitié durent encore moins longtemps que celle en amour.  
Et c'est donc au fur et à mesure qu'Isak à commençait à s'éteindre et à se refermer sur lui même, les problèmes financiers, les coups de ses camarades de classes, les rechutes de sa mère, mais sa famille l'empêchait d'abandonner sa bonne humeur, c'est elles qui le maintenait en vie, c'est grâce aux deux femmes de sa vie qu'il ne s'était toujours pas éteint et que son cœur n'était pas complètement noir de peine mais depuis quelques jours il n'en savait rien, Isak se sentait sombrer comme s'il se sentait s'éteindre au fur et mesure que les minutes passaient et il savait que son âme s'éteindrait très vite et que son cœur serait rapidement rempli de noirceur la seule solution qui lui restait était d'arrêter de vivre, même s'il abandonnait sa sœur comme un lâche. Il regardât à nouveau le vide sous ses pieds et ferma les yeux pour sentir une dernière fois le vent sur sa peau, mais il fut couper dans ces pensée par une voix.  
-Bon tu comptes sauter ou pas?  
Il sursautât manquant de tomber dans le vide et séchai ses larmes du revers de sa manche pour enfin tourner la tête.


	5. les premières fois c'est toujours les meilleures

Il vit d'où provenait le son et se mit à le dévisager. Un garçon aux cheveux blonds avec une veste en jean était assis à environ 2 mètres de lui en équilibre précaires, assis sur le rebord, ses jambes se balançaient dans le vide. Il fumait doucement et un nuage grisâtre lui chatouillais les lèvres. Isak crut voir un ange tombé du ciel, comme si son ange gardien venait lui dire de ne pas sauter, mais non c'était simplement un garçon comme lui, avec en effet un visage angélique. Isak ne sachant quoi faire ou comment réagir face à cette situation, il resta là, au bord du vide le regard posé sur cette ange blondinet qui tenait sa cigarette dans la mains qui lui lançait un regard malicieux.  
-Ta petite amie t'a quittée?  
Son ton moqueur irritât Isak, il ne savait rien de lui et se permettait de le juger, Isak prit sur lui et répondit, confiant, pour ne pas perdre la face devant son arrogance.  
-Les filles c'est pas trop mon style, tu voit.  
Le blond le regardât et se mis à rire à gorge déployée mais pourtant il ne se moquais pas de lui, son rire clair raisonnât comme une mélodie dans les oreilles d'Isak, alors l'inconnu se leva et descendit du rebord, s'approcha d'Isak puis grimpa à ces côtés sur le rebord de nouveau, le regard vers le paysage et vers les nombreux immeubles qui se succédaient. Le garçon s'approcha de l'oreille d'Isak et lui souffla ces quelques mots.  
-Saute pas  
Son souffle contre son oreille fit frissonnait Isak.  
\- Pourquoi? Donne moi une seule bonne raison.  
La voix d'Isak respirait la peine tout comme ses yeux qu'il posa alors sur l'inconnu, attendant sa réponse.  
-Parce que moi aussi jsuis monté ici pour sauter mais j'ai pas eu le courage, et jveux que tu sois un lâche avec moi. Le blond baissa les yeux et tira sur sa cigarette avant de regarder de nouveau le paysage.  
Isak sourit légèrement, il sourit pour la première fois depuis presque 2ans à quelqu'un d'autre que sa famille, et il se sentit un peu mieux pendant quelque seconde, quelque mili seconde qui permirent à son coeur de respirer. Puis il pris la parole, le regard à nouveau plongé dans l'horizon et l'esprit à nouveau plongé dans la peine.  
-Sauter c'est pas une question de courage tu sais, c'est une question de peine, de désespoir à quel point t'as envie d'arrêter de souffrir, à quel point ta douleur devient invivable que sauter reste la seule solution, le seule remède, mais vivre c'est une question de courage parce qu'il faut vraiment du courage pour affronter les conneries de la vie, les hauts et les bas. Isak ce tourna face au blond et le regardât dans ces yeux bleu.  
-Donc à quel point à tu mal là, Isak posa son doigts contre sa poitrine à l'endroit ou ce situe le cœur du blond, pour que mourir soit ta seule issue de secours?  
Les deux ce regardèrent dans les yeux, puis Isak ria légèrement voyant la tête ahurie du blond. Le blond avait compris, il était même très bien placés pour comprendre mais il joua la carte de l'ignorance pour se donner une certaine allure.  
-T'es vraiment bizarre comme gars tu sais? Lança-t-il.  
Le blond descendis du rebord et s’assit au sol contre un petit muret qui recouvrais des tuyaux, Isak le rejoint, s’assit à ces côtés et lui tendit la main.  
-Isak, enchantée  
-Even légèrement effrayé, répondit le blond offrant un sourire à Isak.  
Even remit ses cheveux en place d'un geste de la main et sortit de la poche de sa veste en jean quelques chose qu'Isak n'arrivait pas à distinguer et un briquet. Even alluma alors un joint sous le regard confus d'Isak, et tira dessus puis en proposa à celui-ci d'un signe de la main, Isak hocha négativement de la tête et dit:  
-Nan merci, je touche pas à la drogue..  
Isak baissa les yeux et les image de sa mère lui revinrent en tête alors qu'il avait réussi à penser à autre choses pendant quelques minutes, pourtant dans son ancien lycée Isak n'hésitait pas à fumer de temps en temps avec ses amis.  
-T'étais sur le point de te suicider jpense qu'une taffe c'est pas la fin du monde, mais comme tu veux.  
Les yeux bleu d'Even se plongèrent dans ceux, vert, d'Isak et celui ci pris le joint en main puis l'observa pendant quelques secondes. Isak le sait, il est influençable et même un peu naïf, il le sait car il a cru bêtement que le destin était juste et que du bien pourrait toujours arrivait mais c'était faux, et il se sent manipulé ou plutôt débile d'avoir cru à ces bêtises. La voix d'Even résonna contre son oreilles:  
-Bon tu tires dessus ou tu comptes le laisser se cramer sous tes yeux?  
Isak l'approcha de ces lèvres, il savait que ce n'était pas grand choses et que ça lui permettrait de penser à autre choses mais les images de sa mère le hanter. Isak inspirât la fumée et lorsque celle si atteignait sa gorge il se mis à toussoter à mainte reprise.  
Even rit légèrement et tapa doucement le dos du blond.  
Isak souria à son tour face aux doux son de son rire.  
Even repris une taffe et Isak l'observa pour reprendre les bons réflexes, Isak pris l'initiative de reprendre le joint des mains d'Even provoquant un autre contact avec lui. Isak sentait déjà son corps ce détendre donc il n'hésita pas et cette fois il ne toussa pas et sentis la chaleur ce répandre dans sa gorge agréablement.

Isak sentit tout ses muscles se détendre un par un au fur et à mesure que la drogue faisait effet, puis après une vingtaine de minutes à s'échanger le joint les couleurs du ciel semblaient plus foncées, et celles du sol de l'immeuble un peu plus claires, du orange et du jaune apparaissaient en très petite dose comme des petites tâches dans les nuages. Isak ouvrit grand les yeux et prit le bras d'Even paniqué.  
-Even, Even jte jure c'est pas normal la y'a nan mais regarde le ciel. Y'a trop de orange et y'a du vert comme des petites tâches!  
Even éclata de rire et le rassura:  
-Isak calme toi c'est normal, tout est plus intenses, juste panique pas, les premières fois c'est toujours les meilleures, allonge toi.  
Isak s’allongea contre le béton froid et tira le bras d'Even pour qu'il fasse de même et vienne s'allonger à côté de lui, puis il éclata de rire.  
-EveeeeEen du sais que ta phrase elle sonne vraiment beaucoup bizarrement.  
Even, le coude contre le sol, posait contre le creux de sa main, regarda Isak qui lui regardait le ciel avec ces yeux rouges et un sourire béat au lèvres.  
-Quel phrase?  
-"Les premières fois c'est toujours les meilleures, allonge toi"  
Even tilta après quelques secondes et éclata de rire puis partit dans un fou rire incontrôlé avec Isak. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps Isak pleurait de rire et non de tristesse et il tenait ses côtes de fou rire et non de douleur à cause des bleus.  
Après quelques minutes les deux garçons ce calmèrent et leurs regards ce croisèrent. Isak repartit dans ses pensées, plongé dans les yeux bleus cerné de rouge d'Even puis il pris la parole:  
-Even  
-Oui?  
Even planait complètement, il était toujours posait sur son coude droit et ça tête était posait dans sa main également, lui permettant d'être un peu plus haut que Isak donc il passa sa main dans les cheveux de ce dernier, en tant normal il n'aurait pas était tactile si rapidement mais la drogue semblait lui enlever certaines barrières. Isak lui frémit à ce contact, et lécha ses propres lèvres sèches avant de prendre la parole.  
-Tu crois au destin?


	6. respire doucement

-Tu crois au destin?  
Even continua ces caresses dans les cheveux d'Isak et le regard dans le vide il se mis à parler:  
-Nan, jpense qu'on est maître de nos actions et que tout est une question de hasard et de choix, rien n'est écrit sinon ça servirait à rien de vivre si toutes nos actions était menées à une seule destinée quoi que l'on fasse?  
Isak regardait Even, qui était positionner quelques centimètres au dessus de lui posé sur son coude et plongé dans sa main avec le regard perdu, il regardait ses lèvres rosés bouger doucement lorsqu'il parlait, ses iris endiablées était brillantes, son petit nez bosselé et ses cheveux blond qui vagabondaient dans le vent. Puis ses lèvres ne faisait que bouger, il croyait être devant une œuvre d'art vivante:  
-Puis des fois j'espère que le destin existe car jme dit que si rien n'est tracé alors qu'arriverais-t-il si je faisait le mauvais choix ça voudrait dire que mon futur serait changée à jamais par mon mauvais choix, donc j'espère que le destin est réel tu sais comme ça si y m'arrive un malheur ou que mon futur crains je pourrais simplement dire que c'est la faute du destin tu vois?  
Even baissa le regard vers Isak attendant une réponse et ce dernier hocha de la tête, complètement défoncé sentant les mots d'Even s'absorber dans son esprit. Even continua son speech mais Isak n'écoutais plus, il se perdait dans ses propres pensées. Isak se frotta les yeux et se mis à repenser à ce qu'Even disait sur le destin et le malheur.  
-Le destin c'est un fils de pute tu sais, il a pas le droit d'apporter plus de malheur que de bonheur, tout doit être équitable.  
Even fronça les sourcils.  
-Isak le destin il fait ce qu'il veut, c'est pas une question d'égalité, c'est juste une succession inévitable d'événements à laquelle personne ne peut échapper.  
Isak s'arrêta de bouger, tout se mit en place dans son cerveau, le destin ne l'avait pas abandonné, le destin c'est cette succession d'événements inévitable comme Even la dit , cela n'avait aucun rapport avec une balance ou le fait que si quelque chose de bien arrive alors quelque de mal arriva, rien n'était similaire car le destin c'était juste ce qui était prévu, mené par certaines actions et ça Isak le réalisa enfin. Le blond continuait de parler, il ne s'arrêtait pas, il argumentais avec lui même, sans même réaliser qu'il venait de redonnait une once d'espoir à Isak. Isak commençait à avoir mal à la tête sous les phrases interminable d'Even, il avança son index contre les lèvres du blond et souffla un "chuuut". Le blond frémit mais Isak ne le remarqua pas car il se sentait mal. Even lui regardait les lèvres d'Isak qui le tentaient plus que jamais. Isak ententait son coeur battre dans sa tête, tout résonner autour de lui, il fut pris d'une migraine et se sentait nauséeux. Il se mit assit brusquement et s'éloigna en sursaut d'Even, le blond se mit à rougir vexé du repoussement d'Isak mais celui-ci pris ses jambes entre ses mains et rapprocha ses genoux de son menton. Il avait du mal à respirer, sa respiration était bloquée dans sa gorge. Even s'approcha d'Isak inquiet et posa ces mains sur ces genoux en le réconfortant. Mais Isak n'écoutait aucun de ses mots, il avait la tête qui tournait et il n'arrivait plus à respirer.  
"Isak regarde moi" La voix d'Even résonner dans ces oreilles, mais son cerveau n'écoutais pas. Isak posa alors son regard sur Even, il se concentra sur ses yeux bleus percent, Even pris le visage d'Isak entre ses mains et continua à l'apaiser: "Isak concentre toi sur ma voix, respire doucement ça va aller", ça respiration commencait à se calmer et il souffla un "désolé" mais Even ajouta:  
-C'est rien faut pas d'excuser.  
Even continua à le calmer pendant de longues minutes. Après une vingtaine de minutes il dit:  
-La prochaine fois tu fumes plus cette merde ok?  
-La prochaine fois? Tu veux me revoir?  
Even souriat en ce grattant la nuque puis il regardat alors sa montre et ces yeux s'écarquillèrent, il se leva rapidement, il attrapa son sac et dit:  
-Dans t'es rêve beau gosse! Il faut que j'y aille jsuis désolé.  
Il s'avança vers la petite case de sortie de l'immeuble et fit un clins d'œil à Isak avant de sortir en claqua la porte sans oublier de remettre ses cheveux blond en place.


End file.
